about silence and solace
by miss.brittlehands
Summary: No es como si fuéramos perfectos. Naruto Centric. para ethereal.


Note. Muy especial para mi queridísisisisisisima ethereal, por ser un cielo (el mío) y dejarme verla todos los días un poquito sin que me odie por admirarla.

.esto es una de mis muchas ideas perdidas en el tintero y que han salido de lo profundo de mi cerebro de perversa y retorcida.

no hay coherencia y ni siquiera me atrevo a repasarlo, ha quedado tal y como he imaginado que no es poco. allá va.

felicidades.

ADV. es mi fanfic, no espereis cosas bonitas y coherentes.

* * *

let me be the bug of your life.

.

Esto es el proceso biomolecular y electromagnético llamado realidad clavándose como un puñal en tu puto hígado.

No soy un tipo muy complejo y mi material masturbatorio puede contarse con los dedos de una mano, pero me gusta alardear sobre cosas que no he hecho nunca y que, en ocasiones, bajo ninguna circunstancia me gustaría experimentar. Cuando mis padres murieron un tipo desconocido y mujeriego de sonrisa afable me metió en su casa ofreciéndome lo que tácitamente acordaríamos más tarde de designar como "comprensión fraternal". Jiraiya era un tipo con una sesera hueca y llena de corrientes de aire, pero que de tanto en cuanto sabía aconsejarme como es debido. Cuando llegué a casa con las manos llenas de cristales por haberme liado a hostias con uno de mi clase (haciendo uso de mi botella preferida de leche), Jiraiya puso cara de tener muchos problemas, me dio dos guantazos que me alinearon la columna, y luego se sentó al lado de mi latente cuerpo de doce años a sacarme los cristales con pinzas.

Aún recuerdo el agudo y picado sonido de los fragmentos cristalinos chocar contra el suelo de losetas de la cocina, el aroma acre a sudor de Jiraiya y el dolor pastoso en sus ojos negros.

A partir de aquel día comenzaron a pegarme menos en el colegio porque la señorita les decía que no estaba correcto abusar de un pobre bastardo. Si, así me llamaban "mira al sucio bastardo de Namikaze". Y perdona que te diga, pero poder comprarme con Jon Snow de Game of Thrones me hacía sentirme un poco menos patético y ligeramente esperanzado en encontrar a mi Ygritte algún día. Los problemas se me agolpaban en los puños cuando un puñado de cabrones con tiempo libre tildaban a mi madre de ramera o puta barata, entonces ya me sudaba los cojones liarme a puñetazos, patadas o navajazos como si el segundo siguiente a la ira no me valiera un carajo. Siempre tocaba que Jiraiya explicase mi problema de control de ira y que la señora seria de turno me llamase hijo natural (eres un bastardo, Naruto) de no sequien porque entonces Jiraiya se agarraba un cabreo de mil pares de demonios y nos íbamos a casa con denuncias por amenaza.

-Sabes Naruto, estamos hecho de la misma pasta de fracaso –luego se sentaba a beber y a ver su telenovela en la que Miranda Watson estaba demasiado buena para ser real y terminaba llorando y vomitando en la bañera con mis manos de niño de doce sujetando su pelo cano y suave.

Era un anciano abatido que me lloraba en el pecho, pero para mí, en ese preciso momento, me hacía darme una cuenta horrible de que aquel hombre era lo más cercano a un héroe que tendría jamás.

.

Con las drogas y los quince llegó a mi vida un soplo tormentoso de dolor y padecimiento en forma de adorable chica despreocupada.

Sakura-chan tenía la boca más sucia y la mente más bonita que podrías imaginar jamás. Sakura-chan era la mejor amiga que te hace mamadas cuando menos te lo esperas y luego te dice que solo quiere que seas su amigo. Me sorprendió cuando de rodillas y como pidiéndome perdón, me metió la mano dentro de los pantalones. Después de doce amargos minutos había empezado a pensar que esa incertidumbre que me hacía humano se había pasado a la otra acera de mi existencia y me miraba con arrogancia _–meh, ¿qué miras bastardo?-_ .

Cuando me corrí Sakura-chan me dedicó una mirada clara y una sonrisa algo perturbadora. Los dientes de Sakura-chan estaban un poco oscuros y con picos porque se metía heroína y no lo disimulaba en absoluto.

-Esta mierda solo va a matarme más deprisa, no quiero vivir en este mundo de porquería –ni siquiera me dio tiempo a preguntarla. Formaba aquella amalgama de movimientos erráticos mientras fumaba y su mente se volvía volátil mientras pensábamos sobre Nietzsche y fallábamos. (en la vida y en la muerte, porque tampoco es que tuviéramos mucho que celebrar, tal vez con un poco de cava barato de Jiraiya un confeti de la vecina actriz de Sakura-chan que a veces bajaba a unirse a nuestras charlas existenciales en busca de vicisitudes alejadas de tacones altos y llagas en los pies).

Sakura-chan tenía una enorme polaridad mientras pensaba sobre la naturaleza del hombre y estaba versada en todo tipo de conocimientos. Había ido a una prestigiosa universidad del este pero la habían echado cuando la había pillado copiando en un examen final.

-Era demasiado sencillo, ¿sabes Naruto? –La gente siempre usaba el "sabes" conmigo porque pensaba que tenía un gran retraso mental, pero decir eso entre sus labios partidos y sus dientes picados la hacía parecer una muñeca desmenuzándose por el peso de los años-. No podía permitirme suspender ese examen. Iba en contra de mis jodidos principios.

Yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que podían significar los principios, porque Sakura-chan tenía como veintitrés años y era súper inteligente y un estúpido yonqui de dieciséis años no sabía nada de vida ni de la _raison d´etrê_ del ser humano. Así que me limitaba a buscarle un camello nuevo con droga pura y se la llevaba a su apartamento para que se colocara. Cuando Sakura-chan se colocaba hablaba sobre un montón de mierdas existencialistas que me hacían sentir mejor conmigo mismo, hasta que de repente, un día cualquiera después de haber salido de clase antes de hora, me encontré a Sakura-chan enrollándose con un tipo al que no había visto nunca.

No supe que hacer, así que me escondí y los observe caer sobre las mantas y luego a Sakura-chan suspirar y decir cosas guarras casi sin venir al caso. Me descubrí a mí mismo caliente y no pude evitar masturbarme, porque aquello era lo más parecido al porno que había visto en mi vida. Me acordé de las palabras de Jiraiya a cerca de ser un hombre un poco decente, pero la pasta de la que estaba hecho me impedía ver más allá de Sakura-chan y el desconocido sumergidos en una claustrofóbica pompa de gemidos contenidos.

Después me giré para largarme cuando alguien me cortó con un vistazo muy superficial. Eran unos ojos que no había visto nunca antes y parecían sacados como de un ensueño de verano en el que te despiertas con las hormonas hechas un batido asqueroso escurrido en tus muslos.

Recordé a Jon Snow y sus palabras de bastardo.

-Que haces –no había tono de pregunta, y la voz era casi más grave que la mía y de verdad que era la persona más atractiva que había visto nunca antes en mi vida.

-Yo… -estaba acuclillado detrás de en la puerta de Sakura-chan la heroinómana a las tres de la mañana con cara de pervertido y agarrándome el pene delante de un tipo terriblemente guapo al que de seguro, aquello le estaba dando asco-. ¡N-no es lo que parece!

Se formó un silencio incómodo en el que el aire de la madrugada ocultaba los gemidos descosidos de Sakura-chan.

El tipo tenía la clavícula más blanca que había mordido jamás, porque lo hice. Me pegó una patada en el estómago y caí de lado tan fuerte que caí rodando por las escaleras. Boca abajo y sangrando por la boca me incorporé mirando al desconocido, pidiendo su perdón con los ojos.

-Descerebrado idiota e imbécil –aquellas palabras me dolieron como un puñal, se agachó hasta mi cara y me besó tan sensual que –nunca me había besado con otro tío- se me puso dura como nunca en mi puta vida.

Jiraiya iba a dejarme sin herencia.

-Q-que –me volvió a besar.

Tal vez había encontrado a mi Ygritte.

.

Cuando me dijeron que Sakura-chan se había suicidado, supe que nada en este mundo nunca había sido tan cierto como el dolor de su pérdida. Me quedé encerrado en mi cuarto exterminando todos los recuerdos de sus existencialismo y su boca rosa sobre la mía tanto tiempo que cuando salí bajo la luz del sol de nuevo, tenía la piel como papel de fumar.

Nadie fue a su entierro y yo la dejaba la obra de Proust en la tumba porque seguro que si por las noches el fantasma de Sakura-chan salía de la tierra iba a entretenerse muy de puta madre leyendo aquello. Jiraiya me dio la paga del mes y fui al apartamento del tipo desconocido con cara de necesitar un abrazo. Me lo dio y luego me hizo pasar a su casa.

Resultó ser un señorito con dinero de esos que te dan ganas de patear en las bolas por la calle, pero había un matiz de melancolía en sus ojos que te hacía querer jodértelo muy fuerte (al menos a mí) y que al cien por cien de las mujeres del mundo parecía impelerlas a malcriar.

-Oye Sasuke… ¿Cómo follan los gays? –era la pregunta más coherente que podría haberme salido jamás de la boca. Tenía los ojos doloridos de llorar, y cuando dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y se acercó para agarrarme del pelo, tenía cara de "vamos a comprobarlo".

Y fue lo que más me dolió en mi vida, pero también lo que jamás había logrado nadie.

Lloré como si me acabaran de abrir en canal y Sasuke me abrazó durante más horas de las que podría contar jamás.

-La querías –era un hecho que se notaba.

-Ya no –porque era más cierto que el calor de sus huesos en mi espalda.

-Hmp.

Luego me fui quedando dormido, en silencio, escuché a la gente llamarme bastardo en sueños y luego Sasuke que me dijo que a él su padre lo había largado de casa por desviado porque las tetas no le gustaban.

-¿Seguro que no te gustan? –no podía concebir aquello, incluso después de que Sasuke y yo hubiéramos estado toda la noche muy ocupados destruyendo su habitación.

-No.

Y, ¿sabéis que? Aquellos monosílabos era lo más distante a las charlas intensas y profundas de Sakura-chan, me quedé pasmado mirando al infinito cuando por fin me di cuenta de que en el fondo siempre había buscado alguien capaz de opacar la brillantez de Sakura-chan, incluso antes de conocerla, ¿no sería mi propia luz la que buscaba extinguir?

Tal vez.

-Naruto.

Me vuelvo y le echo un vistazo avergonzado porque un tipo sexy tiene sus partes apretando mi culo y me gusta demasiado como para aceptarlo.

-¿Qué pasa ahora imbécil?

No me contesta, y me pongo a llorar porque eso definitivamente no ha sido como Sakura-chan.

-Eres un idiota –dice.

-Lo sé.

Porque es verdad que ya no esté, pero solo quedo yo contra el sol de mi cuerpo, y las sombras de Sasuke no durarán para siempre.

Soy Naruto Uzumaki y no soy adicto a la heroína.

Soy el bardo de Namikaze que admira a un viejo mujeriego que no se ducha nunca.

Soy el sol de la noche y ahora estoy más arropado que nunca.

Quiero creerlo, y entonces.

Buenas noches Naruto _–buenas noches Sakura-chan-_

.

.Fin


End file.
